New Dawn Book 1 Nothing is Expected
by Yalith's wolf
Summary: We all know Harry Potter's story but what about his and Ginny's children? Or Ron and Hermione's children? Their kids go to Hogwarts and meet someone unexpected. A Dursley at Hogwarts. *has many main characters*
1. Chapter 1

**New Dawn**

**Book 1**

**Nothing is Expected**

**Chapter 1**

** Meet the Crew**

"Al, meet the crew," James said. He opened the compartment door to reveal several boys inside. One boy with messy black hair and gray eyes was lying on the seats with a carefree way.

"Hey, Sirius!" Al cried. Sirius grinned.

"Hey, Al. Hey, James," he said. Sirius was Ron and Hermione's oldest son. He was James's age but he had been at Charlie's place the week before and Charlie took him to the train station that morning. Sirius loved Charlie's work but he said that he didn't know if he would want to work with dragons one day or not because he "fancies keeping his fingers". Al looked around and recognized Fred Weasley, George and Angelina's second year son, Roxanne Weasley, George and Angelina's third year daughter.

"Hey, guys," Al said.

"What's up?" Fred stood up and stretched.

"Not much, really," Albus said. "I'm gonna find Rose."

"See ya later," James and Sirius chorused.

"Bye." Albus slid the door open and stepped outside. The train was moving already. He started forward but was stopped when a boy with dirty blonde hair grabbed his shoulder.

"Are you Albus?" he asked. Albus nodded. "James told me about you. I'm Max Wood, a fourth year. I hope that I'll see you on the team next year?" Max looked hopeful.

"Possibly," Albus replied. "Excuse me. Gotta find a compartment." Max nodded and walked into James's compartment. Albus dragged his trunk behind him. He saw Rose standing in the corridor. "Hey," he greeted.

She whirled on him. "You left me," she hissed angrily.

"Sorry," he said. "Really, but James dragged me off to the Trouble Maker Den."

Rose laughed. "Let's find a compartment." They walked for just a little bit longer when they stopped at a compartment. "This is almost empty." She opened the compartment door to reveal a girl their age with blonde hair.

"Can we sit here?" Albus asked. She nodded so Rose and Al sat down.

"I'm Rose Weasley," Rose said.

"I'm Diana Dursley," the girl said.

"I'm Albus Potter," Albus said.

"Dursley," Rose muttered. "That sounds so familiar." She drummed her fingers on the wall.

"I know," Albus agreed, but he didn't look stressed with trying to remember.

"Aren't you even bothered with that fact?" spat Rose, aggravated with his lack of concern.

"No," Albus replied.

"Did you say 'Potter'?" Diana asked. "That seems so familiar, as if I've heard it before."

"Rose, what are you doing?" Albus asked as Rose got up and headed for the door.

"I'm going to ask James and Sirius," she replied. "Pig heads or not, they may know."

"Okay," Albus replied. "See ya in a little bi-" Rose had already gone.

Rose almost ran down the corridor. She didn't even notice when she ran straight into a girl with blonde hair.

"Hey!" she cried gruffly.

"Sorry," Rose panted. "I'm trying to find my stupid brother."

The girl laughed. "I saw a boy with red hair a few minutes ago."

"No," Rose said. "My brother's got black hair."

But the girl saw a boy with black hair too. "I saw a black haired boy in a full compartment with another black haired boy. One was lounging on the seats."

"That's him!" Rose cried. "That's Sirius!"

"Thought I might be able to help," the girl said. "I'm Bella." That caught Rose off guard.

"Bella?" she gasped. "As in the death eater?"

"I prefer not to be associated with her," Bella said. "I can blame my grandmother for that terrible name. My twin got off much better."

"Who's he?" asked Rose absently.

"Scorpius Malfoy," Bella replied.

"You're Draco Malfoy's daughter," Rose said.

"Yeah," Bella said. "I'm the opposite of my twin if you can believe that."

"I'm Rose Weasley," Rose said.

"We're meant to be enemies and we're talking in the corridor," Bella laughed.

"I have to find my brother but go to that compartment and ask for Albus, all right? I'll meet you there," Rose said. Bella nodded and entered. Rose started walking towards the back. She looked into the compartments as she passed. She stopped at the end one and opened the door.

"Sirius?" she asked. "James?" Sirius sat up and beamed at her.

"Hey, Rosy," he said.

James got to his feet and said, "What's up?"

"Nothin'," Rose replied. "Hi, Sirius. Do either of you know the name Dursley?"

"Dursley?" Both of them looked shocked.

"Why?" Sirius asked slowly.

"Well," Rose said, "we, Albus and I, met a girl named Diana Dursley."

"Dursley?" James's eyes widened.

"So what?" Rose asked. James and Sirius exchanged glances and Rose thought she saw something pass between them.

"Well," Sirius said, "the Dursleys are a muggle family who are murderers."

"They killed a couple of wizards too," James said. "It wasn't in the Prophet but we decided to read the muggle paper."

"How do you know they were wizards?" Rose asked, not daring to believe them.

"Recognized the names," Sirius said.

"No," Rose said. She turned around and walked out of the compartment.

---------------------------------

The moment she was gone, Sirius and James started laughing so hard that they fell on the floor.

"You shouldn't have done that." Max looked at them disapprovingly.

"Aw, come on, Quiddich Star," James laughed, sitting up.

"She's going to have that on her conscience for a long time," Max said.

"She's smarter than that," Sirius said. "Give her credit."

James shrugged. "Come on, Max. The Dursley's are related to the Potters. She'll know better."

"Yeah," Sirius agreed. "She's smart."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Albus looked at the girl who had opened the compartment door. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Bella Malfoy," she said. "I'm looking for Albus."

"I'm Albus." He narrowed his eyes slightly. "What's it to you?"

"Rose told me to look for you," she told him.

"Rose?" he asked in disgust. "Talking to a _Malfoy_?"

"I'm not one of them," she said angrily.

"Prove it," Albus hissed.

"Albus!" Diana scowled at him. "Calm down!"

"There is a _Malfoy_ in my compartment," he growled.

"What's going on?" Rose opened the door looking troubled.

"A Malfoy is in here lying about you talking to her!" Albus thundered.

"She isn't lying," Rose said. "She's different. Sit down, Bella." Bella glared at Albus.

"Actually, I have a compartment," she said. "With a boy named Sean. See ya, Rose." She turned around and left.

"Way to go, Albus!" Rose yelled.

"What?" He shrugged.

"That was so rude!" she thundered. "Not rude, it was- it was- Malfoy level! Not her level, _Draco_ Malfoy's level!"

"Rose!" Albus leapt to his feet. "That was uncalled for!"

"So were your comments," she said.

"I guess your right," Albus replied fairly, sitting back down. "I still don't like her." Rose opened her mouth to argue but Diana interrupted.

"Let's not fight about it here," she said. "Come on, guys!"

"I guess," Rose responded, sitting down. She gave a sort of scared look in Diana's direction then put a normal look on her face but Albus noticed. _Is she scared of her?_ he thought. "What house do you want?"

"Well, I read all about Hogwarts. I want Gryffindor most defiantly," Diana said.

"I'm gonna explore the train and meet people." Albus stood up, glancing at his sister. "See you guys later." He left, his mind whirring. He started to walk down the corridor, looking at the ground. So, his cousin seemed to fear another first year. Why?

"Er… hi."

Albus jumped and looked up. "Who are you?" he asked. It was a boy his age with redish/brown hair and hazel eyes.

The boy shuffled his feet. "I'm Michael Grufflin but people call me Mike."

"Albus Potter."

The boy gaped. "Potter? Harry Potter's son?"

"Yeah," Albus said. "It's no big deal."

"Sure it is!" Michael said.

"It's not," Albus assured him. "Really. My cousins down the corridor."

"Cousin?" The boy gaped. "A Weasley?"

"Yeah." Albus shrugged. "Our parents aren't that famous."

"Not that famous?" Michael repeated. "They're really famous! Your dad is the boy who lived and your mum helped him and was just… well, she was Ginny wasn't she? And then Ron, is a good friend of your dad's huh? And Hermione is a really good student!"

"Whoa," Albus whistled. "You know a lot about my family."

"I guess you could say that," Mike replied.

"You have a compartment?" Albus asked. "I don't have one of my own. One with my cousin and Diana Dursley."

"Dursley?" Mike asked.

"You know the name?" Albus asked.

"Yeah," said Mike. "I can't believe you don't. Dudley Dursley is your dad's cousin."

"Of course!" Al slapped a hand to his head. "Of course! I forgot! I'm an idiot!"

"No, your not," Mike said fairly. "I don't know the names of half of my family."

"Why don't we talk about our families in your compartment?" Al asked. Mike nodded.

"My sister, Jamie, is starting next year," Mike said.

"Really?" Albus asked. "That's cool. My sister, Lily, will too. My brother, James, started last year."

"James is your brother?" Mike leaned forward, fear flashing in his eyes.

"Yeah." Albus shrugged. "Why?"

Mike looked out the window. "Nothing."

--

_ Please review ot tell me what you thought!_


End file.
